


Quick Fix

by rataplani



Category: BioShock
Genre: Dark, Dialogue-Only, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Violence Towards a Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all part of the daily routine. Sometimes, the Little Sister isn't saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> As per the character tags, this is Splicer-centric. However, it can also be seen as Jack-centric (depending on your interpretation of Jack's character and choices throughout the game).
> 
> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "July 14, 2011 - The nagging, restless want".

Uurgh, so hungry.

Better check what I've got.

Let's see… two Pep bars, bit of cash – no ADAM.

Where is it? I thought I had enough for another day!

No, no no I'm out. Have to get more ADAM, have to find more.

\---

Okay, this guy's drained, so's this guy – noise! Who's there? Shut up or die!

Wait, it's a kid. It's one o' them girls!

Stop crying over daddy little girl; it's dead. Little girl, what glowing eyes you have.

H-hold still! All I want is what's inside – give it to me! Give me the ADAM!

\---

Aah, that's better.


End file.
